galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
EO Adventures of the Tigershark
Title: GC 11: Erica Olafson, Adventures of the Tigershark Category: Fiction » Sci-Fi Author: Vanessa Ravencroft Language: English, Rating: Rated: T Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure Published: 12-25-11, Updated: 12-25-11 Chapters: 2, Words: 1,992 ---- Chapter 1: Chapter 1 ---- Galactic Chronicles Book XI GC 11: Erica Olafson , Adventures of the Tigershark Vanessa Ravencroft, McCullough County, Texas 2011 © Note: This is the tenth book in the Galactic Chronicles Series and the 6th book in the Olafson Saga . Dedication: This Book is dedicated to my readers and friends who have stayed with me over several years now. It fills me with unmeasuarble pride to know I have readers in Bulgaria, New Zealand and Australia and even someone reading Galactic Chronicles in Iran. While I don't get paid for writing, the greatest gift to me is that my stories find readers and dare I say even fans? So I will continue filling pages with stories about this our imagined Universe and I hope I will be able to entertain you in the new year as well. Foreword: The Year is 5022 (Old Terran Time). The Milky Way Galaxy is teaming with life and sentient species. Earth is now known as Terra and part of the United Stars of the Galaxies, a multi-cultural mega civilization that by now stretches across two quarters of the Milky Way Galaxy and has a foothold in the Andromeda Galaxy. There are over 5030 distinctive member civilizations calling themselves members of the Union. The United Stars Space fleet protects this mega civilization against external threats. Eric Olafson, born on a cold world called Nilfeheim raised under harsh conditions of a very traditional inward looking society of Neo Vikings left his planet to fulfill his dream to become a Star ship captain. He had reached that goal much sooner than he expected and is now the commanding officer of a unique Star ship, the USS Tigershark. The ship is state of the art and incorporates the finest technologies of the most advanced civilizations of the Union. Together with his truly unusual crew he is sent into Freespace to hunt Pirates and Criminals. During this mission they learned that the notorious Pirate known as Red Dragon uses Seenian technology and even knows the location of a Seenian fleet depot , filled with Tech-level 11 artifacts, weapons and ships. Anyone controlling such a treasure would become a serious threat to the United Stars of the Galaxies. However things get complicated if the Crew of the Tigershark gets mixed up in the local revolution of a planet far from Union space but closely connected to the Kartanian Conglomerate. Eric used to be198 cm tall and weigh almost exactly 90 kilos. He still has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. Like everyone from Nilfeheim he has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks. He loves fish, has a very clear sense of honor and hates unfair situations. Even though he doesn't like to admit it, he carries the same short temper of his father and is more often than not ready to face a challenge with his fists or weapons. But all this has changed. Eric now lives as Black Velvet, a female Render captain of mysterious background and feared by merchants and other pirates alike. The captain of the Tigershark becomes more and more female and has all but forgotten about his male origin. Currently he appears to be a gorgeous female with beautiful long blonde hair and a killer body. His greatest wish fulfilled and his secret desire no longer a secret, he isn't so sure anymore what or who he is. That he now looks like the fairer sex has done little to change his general approach to problems, head-on. Erica now knows that she linked to an ancient, powerful godlike entity called the Dark One. The entity is still sleeping and not completely awake and he knows that his Erica personality is just another step on his journey. The Author ---- Chapter 2: Prelude: Nilfeheim October 5347 ---- Prelude: Nilfeheim October 5347 I put the little PDD down and looked up. The yellow sun named Solken had disappeared behind the horizon and painted the sky in a thousand shades of orange. My gaze wandered to my old bed, it had not been used in over 300 years and it would remain that way at least by me. I would find rest once I had left this realm, entities like me did not really belong here. Yet I had not completely separated myself from this existence, a few things remained to be done. I was still on Nilfeheim and sat in the small tower chamber that once had been my room, well it had been the room of Eric Olafson to be precise. It was that part of myself that made me return to this place and to fulfill my promise and write the story of my life, the story of my life in this universe. It was then when I heard steps coming up the narrow winding stairs that led from the court yard of the Olafson Burg up the old Western tower to the equally old watchman chamber that had been my childhood bedroom. I smiled as the sound took me back to a time when I was afraid hearing steps on those stairs as the sound would herald the approach of my human father, Isegrim. In those days he would only make this journey to punish me for something he thought I did wrong. Partially fueled by the hatred Gretel Helmstaad his second wife instilled in him against his first born son. Of course Gretel was long dead and so was Isegrim. It would have been easy to expand my consciousness to see who was coming, being a godlike entity also meant Omnipresence, but I was able to restrict my own powers and enjoy the benefits of being surprised. It knocked and I willed the door open, Richard Stahl the old Admiral also know the Galaxy over as the Eternal Warrior, jumped back and almost fell. I did not let this happen of course and prevented his fall. He pointed at the door. "Opening a door with Telekinesis is something I am used to, being married to Alycia, but your way of altering the state of things is still frightening to me." My smile deepened seeing this man; my human self always equated him to be much more of a father than Isegrim ever was. "I am sorry Old Warrior. I shall revert using simple telekinesis then." He came in and said. "Even Dark Ones could simply say come in or use the handle you know. You still have a voice and you still have hands." I looked at my gloved hands and said. "What an interesting idea. Of course I could do that!" The Old Admiral pointed at the old Tigershark log book that was next to the little PDD on my old table. "I too read that one occasionally, it is still among my favorite things to read." With a gesture, making sure I used my hands I made him a comfortable chair and said. "Please sit down and while I get you some beer. Tell me what it is that brings you here?" He plopped into the chair and didn't blink an eye as he suddenly held a bottle of his favorite beer. The sight of the brown bottle with moisture pearling of the glass, I decided to indulge myself as well. I was luckily not beyond enjoying something the human way and got myself a bottle as well. He popped the top and took a long drink then he said. "If that God gig of yours doesn't work out, you will always have a future as a barkeep, you know." I too took a drink and enjoyed the cold crisp taste and said. "I am not God, just something in that direction." "You are the only entity I know who could stop the Galaxy from spinning." "What would such a feat accomplish? Doing that would be easy, foreseeing the consequences of such an act however are quite another thing." He almost dropped his bottle. "You could actually do that? I was making a joke." "The Galaxy spins because of an inherent momentum it obtained when this Universe came to be. It is a simple matter of changing the gravitational conditions to make it stop spinning, but it would change the conditions of billions of stars and planets change the orbits of suns and all black holes would become true killers and that is only the tip of the iceberg of consequences." He put the bottle down. "Well I am glad then, you don't do such things." He made a general gesture and said. "I didn't have a particular reason to drop by. I know you will soon make whatever journey you are talking about, after you went to Narth Prime and since I was in the neighborhood and I heard you were here, I stopped by to say hello." I took another sip and I still felt deep friendship and genuine human emotions towards this man and this gave me a good feeling that I had not lost all connection to my human side. "So how is civilian life treating you? Don't you itch being back out there?" He looked out the window. "I do miss the old days once in a while, but I am content that I am no longer immortal. Of course still age very slowly but I am aging now alongside my wife and this is how it supposed to be. The Union no longer needs us Immortals; our purpose has been fulfilled after you arrived. I enjoyed the years aboard the USS Terminator, but I find myself thinking back to the days when the good old Devi was the only one of her size. When the Big Four still existed, of course there are new threats and new horizons, but they are for another generation to worry about." "It is you who asked me to adjust your aging to the aging process of your wife. I as easily make you both true immortals. For what it is worth old friend. This Union of ours might still need an Eternal Warrior again, someone who is integrity incarnate." "Thank you for the offer, but I made up my mind. Besides they still have McElligott, this old warhorse is still at it and he still loves his job like he did from the first day on." "You can always tell me if you ever change your mind." He laughed a dry laugh and said. "How am I going to get in contact with you? For what I understand you will go to Narth Prime and then sort of leave this Universe right? Do I pray to the Dark One or something like that?" "No Richard, I don't require worship. I made that quite clear, and neither do I want anyone praying to me, but I am omnipresent and all you have to do is concentrate and tell me and I will hear you." He wiped his eyes. "I better stop thinking about what you have become. It makes my head spin worse than a case of beer. To change the subject, how far did you get with your account you promised us?" I took the PDD and said. "I still have a way to go. I just started telling what happened on Itheamh." He leaned forward. "Oh yes, I remember. You don't mind me staying a little and listen?" "No not at all, old friend, not at all. I will start this part of my story with what happened to Har- Hi." Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:File Depository